


The Secret's in the Telling (homage fanart)

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, SwanQueen fanart, anniversary celebration for this awesome fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: "It's the sixth of October. A pivotal moment in Storybrooke's history and the turning point in Regina Mills' life. And it all began with a spell, a Sheriff, and a thief."
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	The Secret's in the Telling (homage fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Secret's in the Telling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/583622) by [pyrophoric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrophoric/pseuds/pyrophoric). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50427651546/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> there is a sequel for this awesome fic  
> The Secret's in the Telling: Of Mice and (Old) Men  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318501/chapters/5103893


End file.
